El Principito y La Carcelera 3
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ÚLTIMA PARTE DE EL PRINCIPITO Y LA CARCELERA!


El Principito y La Carcelera 3.

-Hay que pensar una manera de pagar la otra mitad de la deuda por la operación de Yuzu…- murmuró Karin mientras se lamia los dedos llenos de chocolate para luego llevarse otro bombón a la boca. –Nos dieron un plazo de un mes y ya faltan dos semanas…-

-Yo ya casi tengo la mitad de mi parte.- dijo Jinta, manteniendo a su mujer abrazada a él. –Y, por cierto, agradezco mucho todo esto que están haciendo por nosotros…- bajó la cabeza humildemente.

-No digas tonterías, Jinta.- la pelinegra embarazada no dejaba de atiborrarse de chocolates. –Es nuestra hermana, después de todo.-

-Yo no entiendo porque no quieren aceptar mi dinero.- musitó Rukia mordisqueando grácilmente uno de los dulces. –A mí me sobra, podría fácilmente resolverles este problema. Además, incluso podría desaparecerles la deuda. Es mi hospital.- ofreció.

-Nunca te pediríamos eso, Rukia.- negó Ichigo de inmediato. –Agradecemos tus buenas intenciones, pero no queremos tratos especiales. Estamos muy agradecidos porque hayan salvado a mi hermana y queremos hacer las cosas bien…-

-Lo que el bruto este quiere decir.- intervino la morena menor. –Es que nosotros hemos estado sufriendo con esto mucho tiempo, y no se siente bien que alguien más que no está obligado a nada pague por nosotros.-

-Pero yo ahora quiero ser parte de la familia.- tomó la mano de un sonrojado Ichigo. –Y quiero aportar algo.-

-Podrías pagar la parte de Ichigo.- sugirió Jinta, de inmediato siendo fulminado por la mirada de los tres hermanos.

-De ninguna manera. Yo ya tengo la mitad de lo mío.- se cruzó de brazos el mayor.

-¿Podría por lo menos yo pagar tu otra mitad?- preguntó la de ojos violetas. –Como tu novia.- agregó al ver la reticencia de su pareja.

Finalmente, el de anaranjados cabellos suspiró.

-Si eso te hace feliz…-

-Mucho.- lo interrumpió.

-¡Bien! Has lo que quieras…- puso mala cara.

La bajita Kuchiki celebró dando palmadas, y luego se volteó a ver a la otra pelinegra.

-Y, oye, Karin-chan, me imagino que tú no vas a pagar ¿verdad?- inquirió sin perder la sonrisita.

-Claro que lo hare.- la morena mayor se vio confundida. –Sé mi condición, pero eso no me hace una inútil, además, ese bruto al que llamas tu novio, se las arregló para convencerme de pagar lo mínimo. Básicamente él paga cuarenta por ciento, el estúpido de mi cuñado el otro cuarenta por ciento, y yo solo el veinte…- bufó molesta, sin dejar de comer bombones. –Por cierto, gracias por los bombones, están deliciosos.- ahora su sonrisa era radiante a pesar de que hace medio segundo estaba molesta, y la Kuchiki no pudo evitar recordar eso de que las embarazadas tenían muchos cambios de humor.

-D… de nada… creo…- sonrió, luego miró a su novio. -¿Seguro que está bien dejarla pagar? Sigue siendo mucho dinero…-

-Trata de convencerla tú de no hacerlo…- el de ojos mieles se veía resignado.

La pequeña mujer solo vio seria a la joven en la dulce espera que estaba tranquila comiendo chocolates, pensando que ya era hora de aplicar su plan.

-Oigan y… ¿ya vieron el noticiero?- indagó tratando de parecer inocente.

El Kurosaki mayor la vio, entendiendo que ya quería aplicar el plan que habían trazado, y lo notó contener una sonrisa.

-No. ¿Por qué?- él también trataba de parecer inocente.

-¿Recuerdan que la coronación de su majestad el rey Hitsugaya fue el mes pasado?-

La reacción de Karin fue inmediata al mencionar al albino.

Toda ella se tensó mientras el bombón que iba a comer frenó a centímetros de sus labios.

-Claro. ¿Quién no lo recuerda?- su pareja era el único que le seguía la conversación, el matrimonio Hanakiri solo se dedicaba a observar a la embarazada, preocupados por su repentina palidez.

-Bueno, pues… ¿A qué no adivinan? Resulta que, como es la tradición, al no estar casado para antes de convertirse en rey, tiene que conseguir una esposa antes de que termine este año. Pero como está tan ocupado el pobre, su primer ministro se encargara de la selección de candidatas. ¡Y ha decidido venir a esta ciudad para ello!- exclamó con tono entusiasta.

Siempre había tenido grandes dotes de actuación.

El bombón resbalo de los dedos de la Kurosaki pelinegra.

-¿Va a venir aquí?- como ninguno de los otros tres presentes se dignaba a hablar, Ichigo seguía teniendo que hacer el papel de interesado. -¿Solo la primer ministro o también el rey?-

-Al principio solo iba a venir la primer ministro, pero hubo un cambio de planes.- sonrió ahora no pudiendo evitar ver a la de ojos negros de reojo. –El rey Hitsugaya también va a venir a esta ciudad.-

Eso fue suficiente.

Karin se desmayó.

.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!- Matsumoto corría como podía con todas sus maletas y sus tacones tras un apresurado albino. -¡Señor espere!-

-¡Ya espere tres meses, Matsumoto!- gruñó el joven rey a la mayor. -¡Ni un minuto más!- afirmó feroz subiendo al auto.

-¡Pues si no fuera por mí y mis contactos hubiera tenido que esperar mucho más!- refutó la pechugona, agradeciendo cuando alguien finalmente se dignó a ayudarla con sus maletas. -¡Por lo menos podría tener la decencia de esperarme!-

-Cállate y sube.-

La mujer hizo un mohín pero obedeció, acomodando su cabello mientras el chofer arrancaba el vehículo.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte.- canturreó alegre. –Y eso que usted no quería que le dijera nada respecto al asunto a Kuchiki…- se burló.

-Eso es porque realmente no es asunto suyo.- dijo frío. –Pero por primera vez, estoy agradecido que fueras tan boca suelta.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh, que malo es!- se quejó. –Solo está enojado porque no salimos inmediatamente después de que se enteró por asuntos de comerciantes extranjeros.- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Malditos citadinos europeos.- bufó el de ojos turquesas. –Como sea, Matsumoto, aún no me dijiste que excusa utilizaste para que los idiotas del consejo me dejaran salir de la capital.- se cruzó de brazos.

La de ojos claros se notó nerviosa.

-Bueno… sobre eso…- tartamudeó. -¿Recuerda la tradición esa de que se tenía que conseguir esposa antes de que acabe el año?-

-Eso no es obligatorio.-

-Lo sé, pero… Tal vez yo haya… ya sabe… dicho que… usted había venido a esta ciudad para buscar una esposa.- habló rápidamente, tanto que Hitsugaya casi no la entendió, casi.

-¡Matsumoto!- chilló furioso. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así?! ¡Ahora seremos la comidilla de la prensa!-

-¡Lo sé, lo siento! ¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa!- lloriqueó asustada por el aura maligna rodeándolo. -¡Además técnicamente es cierto!-

-¡Eres una…!... ¡Agh! ¡Olvídalo! Te matare cuando volvamos…- se cruzó de brazos, pensando si lo dejarían restaurar la ley de que el rey podía mandar a la horca a quien quisiera.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, antes de que la chillona mujer no se resistiera a abrir la boca.

-¿Sabe? Yo no estaba del todo segura… de que Kuchiki realmente hablara de su Karin-chan. Es tan buena actriz que a veces no distingo sus intenciones.- rió alegremente.

Él suspiró exasperado.

-Por favor, Matsumoto, tú misma lo dijiste. Entiendo que supiera todas las otras cosas por ti, pero… ¿Cómo pudo saber que Karin me llamaba principito? Solo conociéndola.- aunque Rangiku no lo notara, él estaba retorciendo las manos de la ansiedad.

La esperanza de haberla encontrado no lo dejaba quedarse quieto.

-Sí, cierto… porque eso sí que no se lo conté a nadie, por más que me hubiera gustado…-

-Porque yo dije que si lo haces te raparía.-

La voluptuosa se agarró protectoramente el cabello, con rostro espantado.

-¡Nunca lo hare, nunca!- prometió con sus típicos chillidos.

-Más te vale.-

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso.

Rangiku retocando su maquillaje y él pensando en Karin.

Según le había dicho su primer ministro, Kuchiki, en su llamada, había insinuado que Karin esté embarazada de un modo bastante sutil, más bien tratando de que le confirmaran que la Karin que buscaban estuviera embarazada.

Pero ahora le había confirmado a Toshiro que efectivamente estaba esperando un bebé suyo.

Tenía que encontrarla a toda costa.

Aparte del hecho de que estaba locamente enamorado de la madre de su hijo, no quería que creciera lejos de él.

¡Ni siquiera quería que naciera lejos de él!

No, ese niño o niña debía nacer estando él presente.

Él debía ser uno de los primeros en cargarlo, él debía ayudar a escoger su nombre.

¡Él debía estar ahí!

Y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para estarlo.

.

-¿Cuándo dices que te harás el ultrasonido?- preguntó la pelinegra de ojos violetas a la de ojos oscuros.

-En una semana.- ahora mismo, la futura mamá se hallaba mirando revistas de maternidad mientras comía fruta picada y helado, extraña combinación, pero bueno, estaba embarazada.

Aunque la joven de veinte años no lo supiera, la pequeña mujer de veinticinco estaba confabulando un malvado y perverso plan… bueno, no, no era un plan malo, solo era… secreto, solo era malo si Karin los descubría, porque definitivamente les iba a arrancar la cabeza a las tres personas que estaban involucradas en esa treta.

Y esas tres personas eran, obvio, Rukia, Ichigo prácticamente obligado por ella, y Matsumoto Rangiku.

Al principio no habían querido decirle nada, pero si querían que todo les saliera bien, la necesitaban.

Sin embargo, Matsumoto había insistido, demasiado, en que si querían contar con su ayuda, tenían que asegurarse de llevar a cabo el plan antes del primer ultrasonido del bebé, porque: "Su alteza la mataría si se perdía eso con ella pudiendo hacer algo al respecto".

Lo cual significaba, que ahora solo tenían una semana para actuar.

Tendría que haber un ligero cambio de planes.

Dejando a Karin con Yuzu, fue en busca de su novio para reunirse con Rangiku en lugar que habían pactado por teléfono.

Según les había dicho, ya tendría que haber llegado a la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Va a ser en una semana?!- todos ya conocían la naturaleza chillona de la primer ministro, pero seguía siendo una experiencia desagradable no importa cuántas veces la hayas escuchado.

-Así es, Rangiku-san.- Ichigo finalmente se destapó los oídos. –Tendremos que cambiar los planes, hacer las cosas más rápido.-

La mayor hizo un mohín.

-Y yo que pensé que podría relajarme un tiempo e ir de compras…- se lamentó. –Pero bueno, le diré a su majestad que vaya mañana a verte al hospital, Kuchiki. Tú, Ichigo, ya sabes qué hacer.- guiñó un ojo.

El de anaranjados cabellos asintió con rostro solemne, y Rukia de inmediato le mandó una mala mirada.

-¿No te acuerdas tu parte, verdad?-

-No.- bajó la cabeza.

Esta vez, la Kuchiki no se contuvo en darle un golpe.

-Finge que estás enfermo o algo y pide a Karin-chan que te acompañe mañana al hospital.- se frotó las sienes, rogando a alguna divinidad por paciencia. –Nuestro objetivo es que se crucen. Y que por lo menos uno vea al otro. ¿Quedó claro?-

Ella solo tendría que estar en su oficina como todos los días.

A los dos altos les tocaba lo difícil.

Pulieron algunos detalles más y finalmente se separaron para preparar todo.

Ya al día siguiente, la de ojos violetas estaba lista en su oficina para recibir al rey, poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

Cuando él entró apresuradamente a su oficina con su primer ministro detrás y de inmediato se hizo notar su presencia intimidante, supo que no iba a ser nada fácil mentirle.

-Kuchiki.- fue la primera fría palabra que soltó.

Rukia no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo una chica como Karin se había enamorado de alguien como él.

-M-majestad.- habló tartamudeando. Él era casi, casi, tan frío como su hermano. -¿Qué hace aquí?- trató de parecer sorprendida.

-Hace solo unas cuantas semanas, Kuchiki, mi primer ministro aquí presente, Matsumoto, recibió una llamada muy sospechosa de ti.-

-S-sí… lo recuerdo. Yo la llamé.- sigue el plan Rukia, sigue el plan.

No debía dejarse intimidar, por más que fuera el hombre más poderoso del país… ok, sí tenía motivos para intimidarse. No la juzguen.

-Iré al grano, Kuchiki.- su mirada era mortal. -¿Conoces a alguna Karin?-

El que dijera el nombre de Karin ayudo.

Cuando dijo su nombre, lo dijo con un toque de calidez que finalmente convenció a la pequeña mujer que sí era alguien al cual la pelinegra Kurosaki podía amar, que no todo en él era frialdad.

Ese pequeño brote de primavera en el hombre invierno fue lo que le dio convicción para seguir adelante.

-Sí, alteza. La hermana de un amigo mío.- el rostro siempre estoico del de la realeza finalmente mostró algún sentimiento, la ansiedad. –Pero por desgracia.- siguió hablando antes que la interrumpiera. –No sé dónde viven, ni tampoco soy muy cercana de hecho.- mintió.

El monarca pareció estarse absteniendo de maldecir.

En realidad, si ignoraba el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo a la persona más imponente de la nación, podía considerar la situación hasta divertida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras con el hermano de ella?- el rey parecía estarse desesperando.

-Oh, en realidad él me busca a mí, lo siento.- se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

-Kuchiki.- el soberano de blancos cabellos apoyó las manos en su escritorio. –Esto es realmente importante para mí. Necesito. Encontrar. A. Karin.- aseguró, viéndose realmente desesperado. -¿Puedes entenderlo? Si llegaras a encontrarte de nuevo con su hermano… por favor, pídele su número o su dirección, alguna manera para contactarlo.- suspiró, viéndose por primera vez vulnerable.

Ese hombre tan intimidante… realmente sufriendo como chiquillo adolescente por su amada.

-Le prometo que lo haré, alteza.- inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Una pregunta más, Kuchiki.- dijo él cuando pensaba que se iba a retirar. -¿Cómo te enteraste que ella me llamaba "principito"?-

Ahora sí, los nervios la invadieron.

Miró a Matsumoto, pero ella se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que era su problema.

Oh, bueno, mejor decir la verdad… parcialmente.

-Ella lo susurraba entre sueños, señor.- los ojos de él se dilataron casi imperceptiblemente. –Decía su nombre y lo llamaba de aquel modo… y yo de repente recordé que buscaban a una chica llamada Karin y simplemente… pensé que podría ser ella.- sonrió nerviosa.

Hitsugaya asintió, pensativo.

-Entiendo, gracias Kuchiki.- asintió antes de finalmente irse.

Rukia suspiró cuando finalmente se quedó sola.

Ahora, todo dependía de Ichigo.

.

-¿Problemas estomacales? ¿Quién es la embarazada aquí? ¿Tú o yo?- mascullaba fastidiada Karin acompañando a su hermano por los pasillos del hospital de su futura cuñada hacia la salida una vez que acabo su consulta.

-Lo siento, Karin. Pero el idiota de Jinta trabaja, aparte de que no me agrada, y Yuzu sigue en reposo.-

-¿Y sacas a tu pobre hermana embarazada cuando pudiste venir perfectamente solo?-

-No se trata de eso, solo… Ah, olvídalo.- bufó. -¿Por qué no te quedas esperando aquí en la puerta un poco? Quiero ir con Rukia…-

Él sonrojo en su cara fue suficiente para que la menor accediera riendo.

-Ve, ve… Romeo.- le sacó la lengua.

Él también le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Karin suspiró, acariciando distraídamente su estómago ya no completamente plano.

¿Toshiro… allí?...

No quería ni pensar en lo que haría si lo volvía a ver.

Probablemente desmayarse, otra vez.

Suspiró, masajeándose cariñosamente el vientre.

Al principio, había estado devastada cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Solo tenía veinte años, había sido en su primera vez, sin mencionar, que el padre de ese bebé era el actual rey de su país, que había conocido siendo cómplice de su secuestro y con el cual nunca, nunca podría estar.

Solía estar increíblemente asustada, no tenía ni idea que hacer con ese bebé.

¡Traía un heredero al trono en el vientre! ¡Ella! ¡Una criminal!

Una completa donnadie que si era conocida por unas pocas cosas, no eran buenas, eran ilegales, incluso.

No, ella no merecía llevar un príncipe o princesa en el vientre.

Pero ya estaba ahí… y de ningún modo ella iba a dejar que le pasara algo.

Con ese conocimiento en mente, empezó a ver las cosas de otro modo.

No era un miembro de la realeza.

Antes que nada, era un bebé. Su bebé. Su hijo.

Y del hombre que amaba.

Ahora, aparentemente su principito se iba a casar, según había dicho su futura cuñada.

La mujer con la que se casará podría darle más hijos, pero ese era suyo, solo de ella.

Tal vez algún día le contaría la verdad y que su hijo decidiera si quería conocer a su padre o no, pero por ahora, Toshiro se merecía una mujer mucho mejor que ella.

Claro que tenía derecho de conocer a su hijo… y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta en ese ámbito.

Pero estaba convencida que le hacía un favor al quedarse en las sombras.

Él se merecía algo mucho, mucho mejor que alguien como ella.

Aparte del trabajo ilegal, Karin era fotógrafa.

Si bien antes detestaba las fotografías, cuando Yuzu empezó a tener problemas de salud, casi no se despegaba de ella, y la aficionó a las fotografías poco a poco.

Empezó a sacar fotografías cada vez que Yuzu se lo pedía, los días en que ella pensaba que se veía medianamente aceptable para una foto, aunque Karin pensaba que se veía linda siempre.

Pronto dejó de hacerlo solo cuando se lo pedía y le sacaba fotos a la mínima oportunidad, después también empezó a fotografiar a su hermano y a amigos.

Cuando su hermano y ella decidieron dejar el, ya saben, negocio ilegal, ella decidió convertirse en fotógrafa.

Por suerte, no era un trabajo que su condición le impidiera hacer.

Ahora ya casi tenía la mitad de su parte por la operación de su gemelo, estaba difícil considerando que en su estado necesitaba mucho cuidado y eso incluía dinero, pero se las arreglaba.

En eso pensaba la Kurosaki, cuando lo vio.

Bajando las escaleras, majestuoso erguido orgullosamente en sus dos pies alzándose en su metro setenta con su cabello blanco limpio y brillante y sus ojos turquesas semi-ocultos tras unos lentes de sol oscuros, vestido con unos jeans blancos levemente holgados, una camiseta verde con cuello en V y una chaqueta negra obviamente de diseñador.

Hitsugaya Toshiro le robó el aliento.

Cada vez que se lo mencionaba en la televisión cambiaba de canal o se iba, así que no lo había visto desde… aquel día.

La imagen que tenía de él era de un hombre despeinado y desaliñado con los ojos en todo momento vendados y la mayoría de las veces encorvado como si no soportara el peso de su propia vida sobre sus hombros.

Y tenía que admitir que, a pesar de eso, lo había considerado increíblemente atractivo.

Ahora, en un lugar plenamente iluminado, con él bien arreglado y esplendoroso, cómodo en su propia piel y con un aire de autoridad rodeándolo, no podía dejar de considerarlo increíblemente sexy.

Porque, joder con las malditas hormonas del embarazo, quería correr hacia él ahora mismo y hacer algo más que besarlo.

Una ruidosa familia salió del hospital, haciendo a la de ojos oscuros salir de su trance y darse cuenta de su situación.

¡Oh, mierda!

¡Él no podía verla, no podía verla de ninguna jodida manera!

A ver, a ver… tenía que calmarse.

Tenía que ver sus opciones.

No podía salir corriendo, que fue su primer instinto, eso llamaría la atención.

Lo menos que quería era llamar su atención.

Tampoco podía quedarse parada sin hacer nada, él no había visto su rostro, pero si la veía fijamente seguro que se le hacía familiar, y si se le hacía familiar, no dudaría en abordarla.

¿Qué hacía, qué hacía?

Miró a un lado, luego a otro, y reconoció al doctor Ishida amigo de su hermano parado a unos pasos bebiendo café.

Se acercó disimuladamente.

-¿Kurosaki-san?- alzó una ceja el de lentes. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Eh… sí, sí.- masculló distraídamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al albino. –Esto sonara raro, pero… ¿Me prestas tus lentes?-

Era una idea estúpida, pero ella últimamente no era conocida exactamente por sus ideas brillantes.

Se colocó los lentes del pobre Ishida que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared a esperar que terminara de usarlos mientras fingían charlar solo balbuceando algunas cosas en voz baja.

Que no la note, que no la note…

Mirando de reojo, lo notó pasar por su lado y detenerse al llamado de su primer ministro.

Mierda, mierda…

-¡Alteza, espere, espere!- gritó la voluptuosa mujer. –Eh…- notó que esa mujer estaba mirando para todos lados, como buscando a alguien. -¿A qué no adivina? ¡Kuchiki acaba de mandarme un mensaje!- la oyó decir, ya que no estaba tan lejos. –Dijo que su amigo estaba aquí con su hermana. ¡Con su Karin-chan!- se congeló por completo.

-¿Qué? ¿Karin está aquí?- escuchar su voz aceleró su corazón a mil por horas.

-Creo que ya iba de salida… debe andar por aquí cerca…-

-Ishida-san.- llamó al doctor frente a ella. –Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Ves al tipo de cabello blanco y la mujer pechugona?-

Él de ojos azules entrecerró los ojos, y la pelinegra recordó que le había quitado sus lentes.

-¿Esos no son el rey y la primer ministro?- sus ojos se agrandaron.

Bueno, al menos podía ver lo suficiente.

-Sí, sí. Necesito que me digas a donde están mirando…- susurró. –Sí puedes, claro.-

El mayor suspiró, seguramente preguntándose cómo se había metido en ese problema.

-Están mirando a todas partes…- informó. –El rey ahora parece estar hablando con una mujer pelinegra de cabello largo y la primer ministro… viene hacia aquí.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Hola!- los dos se alarmaron.

La de cabello entre rubio y naranja estaba mirándolos con ojos alegres.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarla?...- el de azulado cabello hacía grandes esfuerzos para enfocar a la poderosa mujer.

-Oh, en realidad quería hablar con ella.- señaló a la morena. –Hola, linda.- agitó la mano. –Por casualidad, ¿tu nombre no es Karin?- pestañeó esperanzada.

La Kurosaki le pegó un codazo a Ishida cuando iba a hablar.

-N-no… mi nombre es… Masaki.- mintió, usando el nombre de su madre. –Shiba Masaki.- le tendió la mano.

La de ojos claros se vio claramente decepcionada, pero estrechó su mano de mala gana.

-Una lástima…- susurró más para ella. –Eres tan bonita…- se lamentó con un mohín.

-Di-disculpe, pero… ¿Por qué pregunta?- de reojo, notó a Hitsugaya hablar con otra morena.

-Oh, nada… estoy buscando a alguien… pelinegra de cabello largo y bonita, justo como tú.- guiñó un ojo, de nuevo alegre.

-¿Es por eso de qué están buscando prometida para el rey?- intervino el doc.

-Algo así…- suspiró. –En realidad buscamos a una sola chica en específico. Se supone que debería estar aquí pero... no la encuentro. Y no conozco su rostro.- parecía estar a punto de jalarse los cabellos. –Como sea, gracias por su ayuda. Adiós, Masaki-chan.-

Agitando una mano, se fue a abordar a otra mujer morena de cabello largo.

Apenas se fue, Karin tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de Ishida.

-¿Qué, en el mundo, pasa entre nuestro rey y tú?- se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de un modo que le recordó bastante a su hermano.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-Prometo que te cuento todo luego, pero ahora…- notó a su hermano regresar bajando las escaleras ceñudo. –Ahora tengo que irme.-

-Pero…- lo interrumpió devolviéndole los lentes.

-¡Yo te llamó!- se despidió, yendo al encuentro con su hermano. –Oye, ya era hora.- saludó nerviosa.

-Sí…- él se veía como que quería golpear algo. –Como sea, ya vámonos.- molestó, la jaló por el brazo fuera.

Volteando, la de ojos oscuros notó a la voluptuosa de ojos celestes mirándola con la boca abierta de tal modo que su mandíbula casi tocaba el piso.

Extrañamente, su hermano también volteó a ver a la mujer, y la menor lo notó.

Ellos… ¡Ellos se conocían!

La indignación la recorrió a medida que se llenaba de sospechas.

De repente, ella misma comenzó a jalar a su hermano de nuevo hacia su casa.

Solo al llegar y cerrar la puerta empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Con qué te sentías muy mal, eh?! ¡¿Con que en verdad necesitabas que te acompañe, no?! ¡Bastardo, idiota, gran pedazo de…!...-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Karin?!- ¿aún tenía el descaro de preguntar eso?

-¡¿De dónde diablos conoces tú a Matsumoto Rangiku?!- eso lo dejó blanco.

-Eh… no sé de qué hablas…- tartamudeó visiblemente nervioso.

-¡No creas que no note de qué iba toda la cosa allí en el hospital! ¡Ustedes de alguna manera planearon eso!- no era estúpida.

-Pff… en serio no tengo idea de qué dices.- siguió haciendo el tonto.

Le pisó el pie, haciéndolo graznar.

-¡Será mejor que no me mientas, Ichi-nii!- advirtió. –Ahora, será mejor que empieces a hablar…- su mirada se oscureció.

.

-¡¿Qué le contaste?!- chillaron las dos mujeres al de cabellos naranjas.

-¡Es tu culpa por no reconocerla, Rangiku-san!-

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Es su culpa por no darme alguna foto o algo!-

-¡Suficiente!- intervino Rukia. -¡No fue culpa de nadie! Karin-chan fue más lista que nosotros, es todo…- se frotó las sienes.

-Y ahora quiere matarnos.- bufó Ichigo.

-Eso no es lo importante aquí.- aseguró la Kuchiki. –Lo importante es que nuestro plan se frustró y ahora ella lo sabe…-

-Tendremos que idear otra cosa…- siguió bufando el hombre.

-Antes del ultrasonido, recuerden.- alzó un dedo la mayor. –Su alteza nunca me perdonaría que…-

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos.- suspiraron los dos novios.

-Pero ¿qué?...- se preguntaron.

Estuvieron lo que pudieron ser horas los tres pensando en la oficina de la de ojos violetas, tratando de idear un modo de juntar a los dos jóvenes futuros padres.

Rangiku pensaba en algo que tenía que ver con afrodisiacos.

Ichigo en algo que incluyera el mínimo de contacto físico.

Rukia en un modo de que todos ganaran y nadie se metiera en problemas.

Al final, ninguno esperó que el hombre que entró por la puerta en ese instante, fuera el que les dio la solución.

-Rukia. ¿Se puede saber por qué cancelaste tu reunión con el…?... ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Kuchiki Byakuya desde la puerta.

-Nii-sama, lo siento.- bajó la cabeza la pequeña mujer. –Es que… estoy en una reunión con la primer ministro Matsumoto.- la señaló.

-¡Hola!- la voluptuosa agitó la mano alegremente.

-Primer ministro.- el noble inclinó la cabeza cortésmente. –Entiendo entonces. Pero ¿qué puede querer esta mujer contigo?- alzó una delgada ceja.

-¡Oh, yo le explicó!- dio palmaditas entusiasta la mayor, mientras los dos menores negaban frenéticamente con las manos. –Resulta que su majestad el rey Hitsugaya fue secuestrado ¿recuerda?- la pareja compartió una mirada, ambos horrorizados. Si ya era malo que le contara sus planes ¡era catastrófico que le contara sobre el secuestro!

-Claro, estuvo en los noticieros por todo un mes.- asintió, mirando levemente interesado a la de ojos claros.

-Bueno, pues, resulta que su hermana y el canalla de su marido eran los que estaban detrás de eso.-

-Sí, lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe.- asintió de nuevo.

-¡Pero!- gorjeó la primer ministro ante la mirada horrorizada de la pareja. -¿A qué no adivina quién hizo de carcelera pagada por esos dos maleantes? La persona que estuvo cuidando del rey, alimentándolo y manteniéndolo con vida y no dejándolo escapar.- a ese punto el alma quería escapar de los cuerpos de Ichigo y Rukia. -¡Karin-chan, la hermana pequeña de Ichigo!- cantó a los cuatro vientos.

El director del hospital volteó a ver al novio de su hermana con peligrosa calma.

-¿Eso es cierto?- sus ojos se estrecharon levemente, pero todos ya sabían que eso en un hombre tan inexpresivo era una señal de que iba a aplastar tu miserable existencia.

-¡Claro que es cierto!- la pechugona parecía ajena al calvario de sus dos cómplices. –Pero no malpienses, eh. Porque fue Karin-chan quien nos devolvió a su alteza. Si no fuera por ella ¡estaríamos en las manos del malvado granuja de su cuñado!- la mirada del presidente del hospital volvió a la mujer. –Lo más lindo es que su majestad y ella se enamoraron, y, bueno, ¡no perdieron el tiempo!- rió estrepitosamente. -¡Ahora ella está embarazada! ¿No es genial?- celebró.

-Genial, sin duda.- una vez más asintió inexpresivo, ante los boquiabiertos novios.

-Y, pues, lo demás es complicado… pero el punto es que estamos tratando de encontrar una manera de juntarlos y que se arreglen y estén juntos… ¡pero no se nos ocurre nada!- lloriqueó.

Byakuya se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-¿Por qué no… prueban haciéndolos reunirse del mismo modo en que se conocieron?-

Tanto Rangiku, como Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió?!-

.

Toshiro estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

La idiota de su primer ministro lo había ilusionado en aquel hospital diciéndole que ella podría estar ahí.

Había pasado vergüenza verificando en cada pelinegra de cabello largo como había sentido que tenía Karin.

Y al final solo había logrado desilusionarse enormemente.

Ninguna de esas mujeres era su mujer.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza a su casi madre, por eso fue prácticamente echando espuma por la boca cuando ella lo llevó de nuevo hacia ese hospital por el motivo de que tenía "problemas estomacales".

-¡Oh, quite esa cara!- lo regañó ya caminando por los pasillos del hospital. -¡Yo lo acompañe a cada consulta médica desde que aún se hacía pipi en la cama!-

-¡MATSUMOTO!- regañó. –Yo nunca me orine en la cama…-

-No, pero… si desde que lloraba si le apagaban la luz del pasillo.-

-C-cállate, quieres.- balbuceó rojo sin poder discutir eso.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya llegamos!- dio palmaditas.

-Hmm…- murmuró el albino teniendo un extraño presentimiento.

Y estaba seguro que tenía bastante que ver con el hecho de que Kuchiki estaba escondida detrás del dispenser.

-Bueno ¿qué espera? ¡Entré, entré!- literalmente lo empujó dentro del cuarto de hospital.

-Matsumoto, ¿qué diablos…?...- preguntó cuándo ella no entró y en cambio, le cerró la puerta en la cara, con seguro. -¡Matsumoto!-

-¡Lo siento, alteza! ¡Pero no los dejaremos salir hasta que se arreglen!-

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?...- el monarca empezó a voltear, encontrándose con lo que tal vez era la más hermosa de las imágenes.

Karin, su Karin, dormida en la cama de hospital usando esas manitas que conocía tan bien como almohadas.

Sus densas pestañas rozaban sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus labios hacían la más leve de las muecas mientras su respiración era pausada y tranquila.

No era lo mismo que ver su rostro en pintura, ni de cerca.

-Aunque, ¿sabe, majestad? No creo que sea usted el que quiera salir de ahí…- ignorando las palabras de su primer ministro, siguió avanzando hacia la mujer dormida.

Su largo cabello negro se esparcía por la blanca almohada, las sabanas y sus mejillas.

Con manos vacilantes, apartó el cabello de su rostro, para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Y él que había creído que ya no era posible enamorarse más de esa mujer…

Sus ojos bailaron de su rostro por su cuerpo enfundado en una blanca blusa holgada y shorts negros hasta la rodilla, recorriéndola un poco (solo un poco) pervertidamente varias veces antes de posarse en su vientre y no moverse de ahí en un buen rato.

Lo notó.

Ese leve abultamiento en su vientre.

Las esquinas de su boca se alzaron.

Esta vez, no hubo vacilación en su mano al posarse en su vientre.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta!- gritó sentándose de golpe, obligándolo a apartar su mano. –Como lo siento, no quise dormirme, es solo que…- justo en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento. -¿Toshiro?...- pestañeó.

Ahí estaba ella, claramente bien iluminada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ok, definitivamente sí era posible enamorarse más de ella.

-Karin…- susurró como en trance, pero luego frunció el ceño. -¡¿Cómo pudiste tirarme sin decir nada luego de que hicimos el amor?!-

No lo iba a negar, estaba molesto como el infierno por eso.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Te hice un favor! ¡No podía dejarte ahí ni un minuto más!-

-¡Eso no significaba que tuvieras que borrar por completo tu existencia! ¡Y para colmo también estás embarazada!-

-¡Eso no es mi culpa!- era adorable estando sonrojada, pero ni eso aplacaba su furia.

-¡No estamos hablando de culpas! ¡Estamos hablando acerca de lo idiota que fuiste por no buscarme apenas te enteraste del bebé!-

-¡¿Idiota yo?! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tienes que casarte?!-

-¡Eso es cosa de la idiota de Matsumoto!- se cruzó de brazos. -Realmente no tengo que hacerlo, solo era una excusa para venir hasta aquí a buscarte.- bufó.

-¿E-entonces no tienes que casarte?- tartamudeó con esos ojos frágiles que recordaba.

-Sí, sí tengo.- se acercó a ella. –Contigo.- quiso tocar su rostro, pero ella se alejó.

-¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo?- su mirada era feroz. –No soy una princesa, ni soy rica. He hecho cosas malas, y en realidad tendría que estar en prisión.-

-Bueno…- el de ojos turquesas se encogió de hombros. –Mucha gente que ha hecho cosas peores está libre…-

-Eso no es excusa y lo sabes.-

-Tú no has matado ni secuestrado a nadie, Karin.- hizo una mueca, su rostro seriedad pura. –Sí, fuiste cómplice, pero en realidad no le hiciste daño a nadie.- sus ojos negros se aguaron. –Y sé que estás arrepentida por todo. Solo tienes que perdonarte a ti misma…-

-Debería entregarme a las autoridades.- apartó la mirada, la amargura palpable en su voz.

-Yo soy la máxima autoridad de este país.- ahora sí, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él. –Y ya te has entregado a mí, pero si quieres hacerlo de nuevo…-

-¡Toshiro!- chilló ella con el rostro escarlata.

Él río levemente.

-Es broma… bueno, no realmente.- calló al ver su mirada matadora. –Lo que quiero decir, es que yo soy el juez de jueces, y para mí, tus remordimientos son verdaderos.-

-Tú no cuentas si estás caliente conmigo.-

¿Caliente con…?... Tsk, lenguaje de estudiante de escuela pública.

-No estoy caliente contigo… bueno, sí, pero no solo eso.- rozó sus labios. –Yo te amo, Karin.-

La mirada de piedra de la pelinegra se derritió cual helado al sol.

-Yo también te amo, principito.- finalmente, compartieron un pequeño beso, antes de que ella se separara a los diez segundos. -¿O debería decir rey? ¿Reycito?-

Hitsugaya rió entre dientes.

-Puedes seguir diciéndome así… solo… no delante de alguien más, por favor.- no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si oían ese apodo, no lo dejarían vivir.

-No es tan malo.- ella rió picoteando sus labios. –Pero aun así no te salvas, principito. Apenas tenga este bebé puedes quedártelo, porque me entregare por todo lo malo que hecho.-

-¿Dices qué quieres separarte de nuestro hijo?-

-No quiero, pero es mi castigo por todo lo que hice. Ya sabes, la carga de conciencia.-

-Oye, Karin, sin ofender. Pero si algún juez se atreve a mandar a mi mujer a la cárcel lo mandare a decapitar. ¿Podría soportar eso tu carga de conciencia?- sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero… ñah.

-Eres un… corrupto, eso eres.- lo señaló molesta, pero sin romper el abrazo en el que estaba envuelta.

-Dime como quieras, pero de mí, nadie te vuelve a separar.- volvió a besarla. –Ni a nuestra princesa.- sonrió.

-¿Y tú por qué tan seguro de que será niña?- alzó una ceja.

-Porque Matsumoto cree que será niño, y por ley de la naturaleza yo tengo que contradecirla.- una risita se le escapó a la embarazada, antes de que su gesto se tornara serio.

-Habló en serio, principito... yo tengo que pagar por lo que hice.- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. –Yo no soy una mujer para ti…-

-Tú eres la que yo quiero.- suspiró, viendo que ella realmente hablaba en serio. –Dime, Karin, ¿tú quieres que tu hermano vaya a la cárcel?- preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- aseguró.

-Pues si tú vas, inevitablemente tu hermano también. Por más que no lo menciones no creo que él no quiera seguir tu ejemplo.- el rostro de la fémina se ensombreció. –Sé que te sientes mal, pero arruinar tu vida no es la solución. Tienes que perdonarte a ti misma, y esmerarte día a día por ser una persona mejor si realmente quieres redimirte. No vas a cambiar nada pudriéndote en prisión. Pensaras que eso aliviaría tu carga de consciencia. ¿Pero qué hay de tu familia? No has hecho daño a nadie, Karin, pero si te entregas, no habrá nada ni nadie que alivie el dolor que sentiremos los que te amamos.- acarició su rostro. -¿Te perdonas, Karin?-

Dos pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras asentía.

-Sí.- sollozó. –Sí, me perdonó.-

Toshiro sonrió contra sus labios.

-¿Te casas conmigo?- la sintió sonreír.

-No abuses, principito.-

Recordó la primera vez que ella le había dicho aquello, y él supo que le había dicho que sí.

Comenzaron a besarse, apasionadamente, mucho más apasionadamente que cualquier beso que se hayan dado antes, pero la puerta de repente se abrió y se separaron rápidamente.

-Lamento la tardanza, Kurosaki-san, pero Kuchiki-sama no me dejaba volver, no sé porque, como sea. ¿Dónde estábamos?- la doctora entró tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por la presencia del monarca. –Buenas tardes por cierto, majestad.- inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Estabas…?...- el de ojos turquesas miró a su alrededor, notando la maquinaria de la habitación. -¿Estabas por hacerte el ultrasonido?-

-El primero.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Me alegró habernos reconciliado justo a tiempo, entonces.-

Detrás de la puerta, y aunque Toshiro nunca lo supo, Matsumoto celebró.

Los meses pasaron.

Al final, Hitsugaya pagó todo lo que restaba de la operación de Yuzu, y aunque Jinta estuvo agradecido, los tercos hermanos Kurosaki insistieron en que pronto le iban a devolver el dinero.

El bebé, para profundo deleite del rey ante una perdedora Rangiku, resulto si ser niña.

Aunque cuando nació, Matsumoto se olvidó por completo el pequeño mal comienzo de su apuesta perdida y amó profundamente a su "sobrina y para nada una nieta porque ella era muy joven".

Karin odiaba ser llamada la reina en cuanto se casaron, así que literalmente hizo una ley, no oficial pero si por televisión, que si alguien se dirigía a ella como "majestad, reina, o algo parecido" iba patearlo en la cara y no tenían derecho a quejarse.

Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia se casaron poco tiempo después del nacimiento de su hija.

La salud de Yuzu iba viento en popa, y sabía que su esposo Jinta y ella estaban esperando gemelos.

Aizen fue condenado a cadena perpetua, y Hinamori tendría que pasar quince años en prisión.

Por alguna razón, Matsumoto se hizo amiga de Kuchiki Byakuya… Hitsugaya sinceramente no quería preguntar cómo pasó eso.

Pero bueno, el punto es que Toshiro y Karin fueron felices.

Y a pesar que él tenía el estrés por los cielos y su corazón aún dolía por su hermana y ella aún no superaba del todo su culpa y tal vez nunca lo haría, los dos se tenían el uno al otro, y a su hija.

Actualmente, con un segundo hijo en camino, la familia Hitsugaya se podía declarar oficialmente muy feliz.

Fin.

Definitivo, se acabo, listo señoras! ;D

Ahora, no iba a hacer esto... pero debido a varias amenazas hacia mi persona (XD)... no me quedó otra opción... NO KILL ME, PLEASE! D:

Bueno, ya ven, estoy segura que esto no fue mejor de lo que ustedes pudieron haber imaginado... ARREPIENTANSE! :v

Como sea, aquí tienen, ya pueden bajar sus armas xD

Muy bien, ya saben, los personajes de Tite n.n

Y bueno, sé que esta historia está rara, pero yo quiero convertir el HitsuKarin en un gran fandom! Y todo gran fandom tiene sus historias fumadas! xP

Alguien las tiene que hacer, señoras e.e

Espero que les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
